The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for automatic receive verification, and more specifically for automatically determining if a network interface is receiving data properly.
After manufacturing a network interface on a chip, the network interface needs to be tested to ensure that the network interface is receiving, processing and transmitting frame data properly. Typically, testing the receiving aspect of a network interface is accomplished by monitoring the frame data being received by the network interface from a network media such as a network or a network model and comparing the received frame data to a golden file. A golden file is a file containing known results for the received frame data.
Comparing received frame data to a golden file is time consuming and difficult. Often, problems are encountered when the received frame data and the frame data in the golden file are not properly matched or aligned, causing unnecessary errors. In order to ensure accuracy of the testing process, the received frame data must be compared to the proper frame data in the golden file. Often, this comparison requires an experienced Ethernet user who knows Ethernet protocol and can properly align the received frame data and the frame data in the golden file for testing.
Using golden files for data reception testing is also very limited and inflexible because only known frame data can be tested. In other words, the network interface can only test and verify receive frame data in which there is a golden file. As a result, testing is limited to the test parameters of the golden files. Any variance in the size of the frames, order of the frames, type of data, etc. from the known test parameters in the golden file produces errors. Therefore, testing is driven by the parameters of the golden files.
There is a need for an automatic receive data checker system which can automatically verify whether a network interface is receiving frame data properly and efficiently.
There is also a need for an automatic data checker system which is flexible and allows for testing of unknown frame data, i.e., frame data that is not limited to frame data having a golden file. There is also a need for an automatic receive data checker system to provide an indication when a network interface is not receiving data and operation information properly. There is also a need for an automatic receive data checker system which can dynamically check and verify received frame data after a portion of the frame data has been transferred to host memory.
These and other needs are attained by the present invention, where an automatic receive data checker system is able to automatically and efficiently determine if a network interface is receiving data and operation information properly.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an automatic receive data checker system comprises a network media, a host memory, a network interface and a receive data checker for verifying whether a network interface is receiving frame data properly. Frame data from the network media is received by the network interface and the receive data checker. For testing purposes, the network media is typically a network or a network model. The network interface transmits the received frame data to the host memory. The host memory stores the frame data from the network interface and provides the frame data to the receive data checker. The receive data checker compares the frame data from the network media with the frame data from the host memory. The result of this comparison is then displayed on a display device. The automatic receive data checker system is dynamic and flexible since the receive data checker is able to compare unknown frame data from the network media. The automatic receive data checker is not limited to testing frame data having a golden file.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a method for determining if a network interface is receiving frame data properly. The method comprises the following steps: A network interface and receive data checker receiving frame data from a network media. The network interface providing the frame data to host memory. The host memory storing the frame data and providing the frame data to the receive data checker. The receive data checker storing the frame data from the network media in receive data checker memory. The receive data checker comparing the frame data from the host memory with the frame data in the receive data checker memory. The receive data checker generating an indicator signal indicating whether the network interface is receiving frame data properly. A display device displaying the result of the comparison in response to receiving the indicator signal. This method allows for automatic and efficient testing of a network interface.
Additional advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.